bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Scarlet Hood Ciara
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810105 |no = 8041 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★ |cost = 17 |maxlv = 80 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 12, 16, 20, 41, 46, 50, 82, 86, 92 |normal_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 20 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 12, 16, 20, 24, 28, 41, 46, 50, 54, 82, 86, 92 |bb_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 5, 5, 5, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Ciara's family was slain by a pack of demonic wolves that prowled the woods reaping lives and casting fear into people. It left her barely escaping, crying and stumbling into the deep forests. She met a woman named Semira who took her in and trained her in mystical dark arts. On Ciara's seventeenth birthday, Semira handed her an enchanted scythe and said, "Only you can cut down your deepest fears". Ciara finally bidded goodbye to Semira the following year, made her way back slaying the demonic wolves that killed her family. Semira's scythe traps the souls of the demon wolves, harnessing their power into its own strength. Today, Ciara still wears a red hood, a memento from the past, given to her by her grandmother. |summon = I will use the fearful evil I have harnessed to aid you.. |fusion = Do not fear, for evil will only grow stronger. |evolution = I have finally avenged my family. May they rest in peace.. | hp_base = 4515 |atk_base = 1330 |def_base = 1220 |rec_base = 1050 | hp_lord = 5310 |atk_lord = 1740 |def_lord = 1555 |rec_lord = 1380 | hp_anima = 5903 |rec_anima = 1222 |atk_breaker = 1898 |def_breaker = 1397 |atk_guardian = 1582 |def_guardian = 1713 |rec_guardian = 1301 |def_oracle = 1476 | hp_oracle = 5073 |rec_oracle = 1617 | hp_bonus = 500 |atk_bonus = 260 |def_bonus = 140 |rec_bonus = 200 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 18 |ls = Mystic Vigor |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk for Fire, Water, Earth & Thunder Units & boosts damage dealt to weaker elements |lsnote = Boosts damage dealt by 75% |lstype = Attack |bb = Grim Laceration |bbdescription = 12 combo Fire elemental attack on all enemies and boosts Atk of allies by 60% for 2 turns |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 18 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 180 |sbb = |sbbdescription = |sbbtype = |sbbhits = |sbbaoe = |sbbgauge = |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 810104 |evointo = 810106 |evomats1 = 50354 |evomats2 = 10133 |evomats3 = 810034 |evomats4 = 810034 |evomats5 = 60224 |evozelcost = 500000 |howtoget = *Rare Summon |notes = *''Grim Laceration'' boosts Atk by 90% at max level, instead of 60%. |incorrectinfo = true |addcat = Hellborn Nightmare |addcatname = Ciara 2 }}